


Brown Eyes

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Inching towards the door, which was partially closed, you peeped through the crack.There was Din, with his back to you. Your eyes widened when you saw the back of his head, his dark brown hair curling around his ears.But you gasped as you made eye contact with his reflection in the mirror he held at eye level. His dark brown eyes flashed away, and you quickly ran back outside away from the ship.___By accident you see Din's handsome face and think about it for awhile! A short little fic that last week's episode had me thinking of!
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please be nice!

Din was grateful for the moment alone. Not that he didn’t mind when you were around, he liked your easy conversation and companionship but he desperately needed a shave.  
Din liked to keep his facial hair neat. He usually kept a simple mustache and clean-shaven cheeks. Not that it mattered what he looked like but he liked to think he looked rather attractive with a mustache.  
With you and the kid around it was too risky to try to groom himself. Din had a few too many close calls with you on the ship so he promised himself that he would wait to be totally alone before shaving his face again.  
So here he was, finally alone in the Razor Crest. Sighing, he took his heavy visor off and stretched his neck. The back of his neck often got stiff when he wore the visor for long periods of time.   
Din was sure that his hair was a flattened mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. His hair was starting to get long too, he would soon need a trim.  
Din always hated cutting his hair. After years of practice he was able to make it even all around but it took time, patience. The activity made him yearn for another person to see him, to touch him and take care of him. He shook his head.  
“Get it together” he mumbled to himself.  
He dropped his hands to his face. His skin was scratchy from patchy facial hair that was growing in. Din rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired. Setting up his supplies to shave, Din always saved the mirror for last. Shaving was always a jarring experience. He grew used to seeing himself covered in beskar, so to see his bare face reflected back instead of his visor felt wrong, almost inappropriate.   
The moment of truth.   
Din stared at himself in the mirror, his brown eyes scanning his reflection. He always wondered if he might look different, if his face would change dramatically in the few weeks he had waited to shave. It never really did. Of course, over the years he had matured, grown older, with a few wrinkles near his eyes. But other than that he looked exactly the same. He wondered if he looked like his mother or his father. He wondered if his nose was too big. He wondered if he should smile more.  
He laughed at himself. Smile more? For who to see?  
He felt like he was handsome when he laughed. He hoped he was handsome when he laughed.  
As he applied the shaving cream to his face he hoped he was normal for having these thoughts. He never talked about insecurities with other people, it wasn’t really a popular topic of conversation when he was beating the shit out of someone. Din would talk to you about it but how would he explain? How could he begin to share his fear that he might not be good looking without showing you what he looks like? That could never happen.  
The razor scraped against his skin, the blade hugging his cheek in a gentle but dangerous caress. Din felt like this was a good metaphor for himself, gentle but dangerous. He wasn’t by nature aggressive or combative. Din liked to think he was kind, even friendly. But he knew no one looked at him and saw a potential friend. Standing at almost 6 feet tall, and covered in an impenetrable mental, he was a threatening sight to see.  
But in his free time, he liked to joke around, be his true self. And with the kid, he could be softer, more paternal, which was a side he didn’t know he had. And with you, well, let's just say that he was still discovering what it means to be romantic.  
___  
The kid tugged at your hair again, clearly ready to be put down for his afternoon nap.  
“You know, you’re mean when you’re tired.” You said to him. He gurgled nonsense back, his ears twitching with each step you took.  
With the Razor Crest finally in view you were more than ready to have the Child out of your arms. He was heavier than he looked.  
Climbing aboard you heard whistling coming from the cockpit. Unusual. You put the child in his bed and went to investigate.  
Inching towards the door, which was partially closed, you peeped through the crack.  
There was Din, with his back to you. Your eyes widened when you saw the back of his head, his dark brown hair curling around his ears.  
But you gasped as you made eye contact with his reflection in the mirror he held at eye level. His dark brown eyes flashed away, and you quickly ran back outside away from the ship.  
You couldn’t believe it. You had seen his face. His strong brow line and high cheek bones were forever etched in your memory. You couldn’t help but blush and laugh. After all these months of trying to convince yourself that he must be the most unattractive man in the galaxy, there he was, the exact opposite of that. Replaying the moment in your mind, you kept watching and rewatching his kind brown eyes catching yours.  
But then you realized. You covered your mouth with your hand in shock. “But if I—” the gravity of the situation dawned on you. You had seen his face. You had seen his bare face.  
The sound of footsteps behind you pulled you out of your horror. You turned.  
Din stood behind you, arms crossed. “Did you see anything?” He asked.  
You shook your head. “No, no, nothing.”  
“Okay.”  
You nodded in agreement. “Okay.”  
Din turned to walk back to the ship, but something nagged at him. He cocked his head and looked at you.  
“But if you had,” he started, “would you say I was…good looking?”  
You giggled. “What?” You could feel the blush spreading over your cheeks.  
“If you had seen something, which you haven’t so this is just hypothetical, would you say I was good looking?”  
“Oh, um,” you cleared your throat and felt very aware of the goofy smile still playing across your face. “I would definitely say that.”  
“Great.” Din walked back to the ship. He smiled. He had been right about himself all along.


End file.
